Roxas' Tutorials
by AuraChannelerChris
Summary: Roxas was recently admitted and born into the Organization XIII. However, once he has lived for a week, his lessons start off...very interesting due to his curious mind...and the Nobodies are going to be frank with Roxas as each day passes.
1. Day 8: The Icing on the Cake of Wonder

Okay, I decided to try to make another different fic than my main one. The reason behind this is that I felt that I should expand my humoristic material to other sections.

Why not try the KH section, then?

Well, this fic was inspired after playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This fic was made just for fun, but if you like this very much; I'll try to update this.

This fic will show a very different path of Roxas's training with the Organization. It will contain the same things that he went through, only that his curiosity will be multiplied by 6 or 7.

**Be warned, though, that this fic contains spoilers of what happens early in the game. STOP reading this story if you plan to get the game. This fic also contains the use of bad words.**

With that little warning away, enjoy this. :D

_**Disclaimer: AuraChannelerChris doesn't own any characters mentioned in this story. He owns the way things were shown, though.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day 8: The Icing On The Cake Of Wonder**

The dark morning in the World That Never Was became apparent after Roxas woke up in his rather boring-looking room.

It has been roughly 8 days after he was admitted (or born) into the Organization XIII. Roxas didn't exactly know how he ended there, but heck, it was better than nothing. However, he still remembered the rather devious smile Xemnas gave him the day Roxas was presented at him.

Maybe Xemnas liked Roxas? This question made the Nobody shrug uncomfortably at the thought.

What about N. XIV, who just recently joined the group of black coated people? Roxas, again, was met with yet another devious smile from the XIV Nobody.

Was he that precious to girls...and boys like Xemnas? He hoped neither to be true.

For some reason, "nothing" was far more tempting than "better" for Roxas as he made his way to the room where Sáix gave missions to everyone else…except probably himself.

The room was dully named Grey Room, again for some reason.

The blue-haired Nobody looked at the XIII Nobody coming from the dark alley while some members stared at him from the nearby couches. "Roxas," Sáix began as he walked forward to the boy. "Welcome."

"..." Roxas remained silent.

"This is going to be your first day to work on missions. We here issue missions to each member to do many different tasks such as making you pointlessly stare at clue-places and to defeat Heartless while doing it. The Organization expects you to carry on these missions."

Roxas looked up at him.

"Today, though, Axel will show you the main basics of what you need to do in missions. You have a lot to learn before we put you to fight big-ass monsters."

Roxas decided to break the silence by speaking. Preoccupied, he started by asking "What is...basic?" ignoring the risk of dying by a big-ass creature.

Sáix looked at the eight Nobody approaching him from his left as he ran a hand in his spiked red hair. "Hey, why do I have to be his mentor?" Axel asked as he looked at Roxas. "Why do I have to take care of zombie boy here? Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

"You look like one to me," was Sáix's response. "Now, take Roxas to Twilight Town. I expect him to learn the most basic teachings."

"Man, you had to go and pit me with him..."

Roxas looked away in embarrassment before the red-haired Nobody moved his right hand forward, calling forth one of the dark portals that they used to travel between worlds. "Well," Axel began with a grin as he looked at Roxas. "Ready for it, Roxas?"

Roxas felt a little bit unsure about stepping into the darkness of the portal before him.

Axel frowned. "C'mon, it's not gonna bite you or something. Go."

The boy looked unsure before he finally decided to step into the portal. Axel and Sáix shared looks before a scream was heard from within the portal.

"UAH, I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Roxas was heard yelling.

The members in the Gray Room (which were only Zexion and No. XIV) looked over their shoulders at the portal before some chuckles came from the bookworm Nobody. Axel could tell Roxas was literally going to be a very curious Nobody after the yelp he did just a few seconds ago.

Now Axel wished Roxas wouldn't lower his reputation.

"...Roxas," Sáix began with a tone of annoyance. "You're obviously not going to see anything as you see darkness with open eyes."

"...Oh..." was Roxas's response. "...Sorry..."

Axel looked at Sáix. "And here I thought he was silent..." he commented.

"He's in your hands now, Axel," Sáix told him. "He's your responsibility."

Axel rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." he trailed off before stepping into the portal, leaving Sáix and the rest of the members behind.

Roxas unfortunately forgot to ask about No. XIV's name. The only thing he knew well was that all the members surely had a codename or just simply a name with an X in it. The boy made a mental note about asking it to Axel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next moment, a shocked Roxas noticed that he, along with Axel, appeared inside some sort of underground tunnel in some place completely different than the room they were previously in. A gate, shuttered, was just to his left as some other ways, above big steps, were located in front of them.

Axel, grinning, took a step forward to turn around and look down to Roxas. "All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions," he said.

"U-um..." Roxas looked confused.

"Yeah?"

"W-well..." Roxas stammered a bit. "...I...wanted to ask which was No. XIV's name..."

Axel scratched his head. "Hmm... I think her name was Xion..."

"Cion?"

Axel frowned. "No, you're pronouncing it wrong. Think there's the sh- sound and read the name again."

Roxas tried to say the name again. "...Shion..."

Axel knew Roxas pronounced the name wrong. "...Close enough," Axel said as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get back on topic here. Ahem, Roxas, missions are..."

Roxas blinked in some anticipation for the VIII Nobody to explain him what missions were. However, Axel himself didn't know what the heck missions were.

"...So?" Roxas asked.

"Missions...are..." Axel tried his best to think. "(God, I hate this...)" Axel thought. "...T-they...um..."

The XIII Nobody, somehow, found some sympathy for Axel as Roxas smiled a bit at him. "Oh, I guess you don't know like me as well..."

Axel looked annoyed at him. "What, you're criticizing me now?"

Roxas looked away. "N-no..."

"Talking is dumb, though," Axel said, having to admit his opinion. "It's better to get our hands dirty than explain things."

Roxas blinked and looked around. There was a shallow dark pool just behind him. Axel tilted his head in confusion before the young Nobody went to it to brush his dark gloved hands against the pool. Axel, hiding a chuckle, watched as Roxas came back and showed him his dirty hands.

"There," Roxas said. "My hands are dirty."

"R-Roxas..." Axel's lips twitched. "I-I didn't mean it literally..."

"..." Roxas looked at his hands. "...Oh..."

Axel shook his head. "O-okay, shake your hands and follow me. We're gonna start your training."

Roxas shook his hands as he watched Axel jumping over the so-called steps of 4 to 7 feet each. The young Nobody blinked in surprise as he ran to Axel, but didn't jump to reach him. "H-hey, Axel!" Roxas yelled from below.

"Yeah?" Axel asked, moving his head from the big step.

"How did you...jump like 9 feet?" Roxas asked.

Axel chuckled. "Well, you see, Roxas, we're very important that we have the unusual ability to jump inhumanly high," he explained. "Besides, when you think about it, these steps are that big because we can jump so high. Nowadays, people jump."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at this explanation. The only thing that Roxas had was common sense, and this surely wasn't common at all.

However, he nodded at Axel. "O-oh, I think I understand..."

"Glad to hear that. Now jump."

Roxas thought he didn't have the same ability as Axel did, but surprise, he jumped so high that he managed to reach the VII Nobody without problem. Axel looked at Roxas's shocked look before he put a hand on his shoulder. "Feel better now?"

"W-what?" Roxas asked. "H-how did I..."

"Look, don't get so worked up over something I don't even know how to explain right, okay?"

Roxas looked confused at him. "Wait...you don't even know?"

Axel gasped mentally before he looked away. "E-er...forget what I say..." He looked back at Roxas. "Un-memorize that, please."

"..." Roxas shifted his eyes around. Something inside him wanted to ask Axel about the response he gave him, but how could Roxas tell? He was only 8 days old, and he barely knew what a Nobody was.

He, however, thought a Nobody was a person without a body... Then why did he have a body?

"The World That Never Was to Roxas, hello," Axel called to the distracted Nobody. "Congrats, you passed your first test."

"I...I did?" Roxas asked, suddenly looking relieved.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, no," Axel admitted. "You can't just jump and run around during your missions. You hafta look around, you know. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose."

Roxas looked at his nose.

"NOT LITERALLY, ROXAS," Axel said annoyed, making Roxas look back at him. "Geez, you have a long way to go, don't ya?"

Roxas looked depressed as he looked down. "Sorry..."

"Meh, no worries about that," Axel said, lifting his shoulders a bit. "Okay, it's time for you for a road test."

"Road test?" Roxas asked. "Am I going to drive a machine like...a car?"

Axel looked miffed at Roxas. The boy was just too clueless for Axel's good.

"...No," Axel said bored. "What I mean by that is that you have to find a treasure chest somewhere around this underground tunnel."

Roxas blinked at the easy task. "That's all I have to do today?"

"Yeah, and I'll be following you so you don't run straight to a wall," Axel explained. "Look around carefully for it."

The young Nobody knew that the task was very easy. He was sure that finding a treasure chest in the underground passage was going to be one of the easiest tasks of the world. Roxas, with a chuckle, began to look around for the treasure chest as Axel followed him from behind.

When Roxas turned around a corner, he found 3 black and white thunders blocking the path that lead to the stairs to outside. Stopping, he motioned at Axel to stop. "Axel...what is this?" Roxas asked to Axel.

"Roxas, this is a barricade," Axel said. "We're not supposed to go this way, so they're here to recall you to stay focused in what you're doing."

"But..." Roxas stared at the 3 bolts of odd-colored lightning. "...Somebody can slip through them..."

Truth to be told, the barricades didn't even look like barricades. Roxas figured out that the bolts were so far-spaced from each other, enough for someone to just duck or slip right through them.

"Oh, Roxas, don't do that," Axel said. "That's cheating, you know. It looks so far-spaced, but nobody does that. Besides, I don't know who does that sort of thing in the Organization."

Once he told Roxas that, from the other side of the barricade, there was Demyx, who surprised the 2 on the other side. Axel looked confused at the IX Nobody in confusion. "Hey, you guys!" the sitar wielding Nobody greeted them with his optimistic look. "Glad to see ya around these parts!"

Axel looked back at him. "What the... Weren't you supposed to be on recon?"

Roxas watched as Demyx slipped right through the barricade, looking normally as he smiled at Axel. "Yeah. But I decided to drop by and see how you were doing with Mr. Sor-I mean, Roxas, Axel."

Roxas looked at Demyx before he looked back at Axel. "Axel, he just slipped right through the barricade..." Roxas said.

"Barri-what?" Demyx asked.

Axel slapped his forehead and frowned. "Demyx, you were SUPPOSED to stay on task... This is like the 16th time you have slipped away from work."

"Hey, I wanted to drop by," Demyx said annoyed before rolling his eyes. "Why the angry look, anyway?"

"Look," Axel began. "Just return to your mission or else I'll tell Xemnas you're goofing around again."

Demyx looked angry at him. "Hey, don't tell Mansex that, he'll cream me if he finds out!" he said, looking troubled.

Roxas didn't know who the guy Mansex was. His head tilted in confusion at the name.

Axel looked bored at Demyx. "...I'll tell Xemnas you called him that as well..."

Demyx frowned. "Fine, fine, returning to task, Sergeant Job," he said annoyed as he slipped right back through the barricade before running away outside.

Axel looked bored at Roxas. "Okay, Demyx does that, but just him."

"Um..." Roxas looked miffed. "...Axel, who is this...Mansex guy?"

The VIII Nobody frowned. "That's what Demyx calls Xemnas when the guy is away from him. It's an anagram for Xemnas's name that Demyx came up with."

"Why did he change our boss's name?" Roxas asked.

"He thought it was funny," Axel explained.

Roxas looked away. "I don't see why it is funny, though..."

"Look, just don't try to know what sex is and you'll be just fine," Axel said. "Seriously, I don't want you to get injured."

The VIII Nobody looked at Roxas with a happy expression, making a point so Roxas wouldn't have to be curious about. However, for his dismay, a question that he didn't want to hear came from the curious Roxas...

"...What is sex, Axel?"

Now Axel just felt like he was Roxas's dad, which was not true for his fortune.

"Me and my big mouth..." Axel muttered.

"You have a pretty small mouth, though..." Roxas pointed out.

"Focus, Roxas, FOCUS," Axel reminded Roxas. "You have to find the treasure chest in this place."

Roxas nodded to him. "Oh, right," he said before he turned to the barricade.

Just before Roxas could run to it, an annoyed Axel didn't bother to look at him to stop Roxas by grabbing his left shoulder. "Roxas..."

"...Oh..." Roxas looked down embarrassed. "Sorry..."

Axel sighed in relief after Roxas returned to look around for the treasure chest. Roxas was asking to himself why Axel was grabbing his chakrams. The older Nobody surely wanted to do something ugly to the young Nobody.

Or probably he just felt like it.

However, something puzzled Roxas so much once he thought about the mission he was given by Axel...

What the heck was a treasure chest?

Instead of asking, however, Roxas knew that he could do this by himself. He knew Axel seemed to be annoyed by almost every question Roxas brought up from the blue. So, the young Nobody aimlessly looked around for a thing he barely knew.

_Some hours later..._

Axel just couldn't believe that Roxas just made him run like hell around the whole stinky place for 3 hours. He was asking so many times in his mind why Roxas didn't memorize the rather small tunnel.

How the hell was Roxas going to find the damn treasure chest? At this rate, Axel was surely going to leave him behind. But he didn't want to receive an "earful" by Sáix if Roxas hurt himself.

Once they ran to the same corner for the 38th time, Axel's calm state snapped out.

"ROXAS, DAMN IT," Axel's voice yelled at Roxas before pointing at his left. "THERE'S THE DAMN BOX OVER THERE!"

Roxas blinked in surprise and quickly looked to the left where the item he was searching for a long time rested quickly in front of another barricade. The XIII Nobody merely ran towards the item, Axel following behind as he sulked.

Once the 2 made it to the treasure chest, Axel, trying to calm down, decided to explain more to Roxas.

"Is this the chest?" Roxas asked as he looked down at the oddly-shaped chest. The chest looked like it came from some game.

"No, that's your mom," Axel joked. "Sure is..." he said annoyed.

Roxas kept staring down at the chest. "...Should I open it?"

Bless progress.

"Finally!" Axel said in relief. "Your mind is working on the right track!"

Roxas sighed in relief as well. "I'm glad..." He looked back at the chest. "It would be pointless to just find it because...it has stuff inside for us to take, right?"

Angels were at Axel's side for this time. The new Nobody was starting to make an amazing (yet pathetic at this time) comeback by his curious mind.

"Of course," Axel said with a grin. "I want you to open it."

Roxas nodded. "Right."

"I'm not finished," Axel said. "Open it with your eyes."

"...Excuse me?"

"No, you heard me right," Axel said. "Open it by staring at it."

Roxas didn't know, but he could tell Axel wasn't making any sense to him. Staring at chests can make them open by themselves?

What was Axel thinking?

Why was the order so simple and yet so twisted?

How did Roxas know the work crack after addressing it with Axel?

"...But..." Roxas looked unsure. "...Just that?"

"What, you don't believe me?" Axel asked. "We have the amazing ability to open chests by staring at them, Roxas. Isn't that the coolest ability or what?"

"B-but..." Roxas knew Axel was probably losing it now. "Axel, that's...just impossible..."

"Well, Roxas," Axel said with a confident look. "If you don't believe me, why don't you go on a try it yourself?"

The young Nobody looked unsure, but once he looked down at the chest...it just opened, and whatever was inside wasn't even there because, once he noticed, there was a little vial of potion resting on his right palm.

Roxas gasped before Axel chuckled. "Good work!" Axel congratulated.

"B-but how did this...a-and how did the chest..." Roxas was at a loss as he stared at the vial. "W-what is going on here?"

"Roxas, Roxas, you're getting so worked up over this," Axel said. "Get over it."

"N-no, you get over it!" Roxas said. "T-this is literally impossible...I even know that very well!"

Axel chuckled. "I'm impressed you know the word "literally" myself."

Roxas blinked. "...What does literally mean?"

The VIII Nobody frowned. "Ugh, I had to go and ask..." he said before looking back at Roxas. "Okay, you can keep the Potion you found. It's yours to keep." Axel crossed his arms. "All right, time to RTC."

"RTC?" Roxas asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Axel chuckled once more. "It means Roxas's Too Crappy."

Roxas nodded. "Time to Roxas's Too Crappy?"

"Dude, it's a joke," Axel said with a small laugh. "It means Return To the Castle; our headquarters. Got it memorized?"

The young Nobody nodded before he rubbed his chin. "Wait...I don't think that's what RTC means..."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I mean, there's the extra "the" in there..."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Roxas, let's RTC already."

"What about the extra word?" Roxas asked. "Shouldn't it be RTTC?"

"No, because it would mean Roxas's Too Talently Crappy otherwise, Roxas"

"Wait, then that's what RTTC means?"

"Ugh, Roxas, that was the joke here!"

"What was the joke? RTT or RTTC? I think RTTC sounds little bit offending for some reason. I mean, what's crappy, anyway?"

Axel was just about to rip his brain out with a chakram. Roxas was completely destroying every little single cell of memory inside Axel's mind.

Good thing he wasn't literally doing that.

However, he had to pull this through, or else Sáix would tell Xemnas, AKA The Big Boss.

With a sigh, Axel looked bored at Roxas. "Forget about that and lead us back to the portal where we came from..." He pointed at the hallway. "Go that way and please DON'T get lost..."

"...Okay..."

That was the only response that made Axel feel relieved. He have had enough of this already, and once they ran through the hallway, Axel stopped Roxas in front of a switch and a gate that was shuttered before them.

"Hey, Roxas, there's the exit right behind these bars," Axel said before pointing at the switch. "Go pull the switch."

Roxas was getting even more confused than before since he didn't see any switch where Axel was pointing. Instead of that, he found a black square on the wall.

"Axel, I don't think there's something there..." Roxas commented. "All I see is a black square..."

"...Roxas..." Axel sighed in depression. "I can see the switch right in front of you."

"B-but there's no switch," Roxas said unsure.

"JUST PULL THE AIR IN FRONT OF IT, DAMMIT!" Axel yelled loudly enough for his voice to make an echo.

Roxas hastily moved his hand forward to the invisible switch to pull it back to him.

And the gate thus opened.

"W-what?" Roxas was just about to be the most curious boy after Pinocchio in the whole world. "H-how did..."

Axel just wished to get over this, and by having that wish, he grabbed Roxas's wrist with force before he leaped down towards the dark portal. Once they landed, he snapped his fingers in anger before the portal itself rose up from the ominous dark circle.

Roxas was even more puzzled after they survived a fall of about 15 feet or higher. He looked down at his feet. "H-hey, Axel...how did we just survive that jump you made me do it...and why are my shoes a little bit too big in the tips?"

"Get in the portal, Roxas," Axel said annoyed.

"B-but what about..."

"THE PORTAL OR YOUR HEAD!" Axel yelled.

Roxas looked so unsure and somewhat scared at the same time. His innocent look had some kind of power in Axel since the fire wielder's angry look began to fade away as he stared at those eyes...

Surely, Axel knew he wasn't gay.

"...You know what..." Axel said with a sigh. "...I think I was being a little bit rude to you, Roxas."

"..." Roxas looked down. "...Sorry..."

Axel looked at the portal before he made it lower down. He turned around before he chuckled. "Let's go to our hangout, shall we?"

The word puzzled Roxas. "Are we going to hang to something?"

It was better show him what Axel meant or make his brain explode with fire. "No, Roxas. Forget the portal. We don't have to go back to the castle," he said. "Follow me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas seemed to be at peace once Axel led him to the hangout place he hinted. The 2 Nobodies were sitting down on the clock tower, watching the red sunset's sun.

Too bad Axel didn't know Roxas had a phobia of heights. When you thought about it, sitting on top of a clock tower surely meant you wanted to suicide yourself at a big height.

Axel watched helplessly as Roxas tilted back and forward, trying his best not to fall down. This was amusement for the VIII Nobody.

But it wouldn't be funny if he returned with a Roxas broken with 2 legs, so he stopped Roxas from tilting by giving him blue ice cream.

"Here ya go," Axel said. "The icing on the cake."

Roxas stared at the ice cream, his eyes slowly drifting to the insane height they were. Axel shook the ice cream to make Roxas take it. The young Nobody gulped and took the ice cream as Axel rested his right arm on his right knee while looking to the sunset.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel called. "Do you know what this is ice cream is called?" he asked. "It's sea-salt ice cream. Now, please don't ask me how the hell salt and ice cream taste so good together. Thing is, they just do," Axel explained. "I wanted to tell you that you wouldn't ask me a bunch of questions like you have been doing all day." He took a bite of it. "It's salty...TOO salty for my tastes...but it DOES taste very good... And yeah, don't ask me where I got this either."

Axel was feeling quite relaxed after he didn't hear no response from the other Nobody. For once all he heard was the sound of waves swiping the shores of the whole town

Yes, he was at peace. Roxas was surely listening to everything he said rather than asking back.

Alex chuckled before grinning. "Man, it's been a whole week since you showed up," he said. "Today's where it all really begins for you, anyway. You knew that, right? Officially, you're one of us, Roxas. You're part of Organization XIII."

The VIII Nobody chuckled.

"...You've been pretty quiet," Axel remarked. "Heh, I like that silence around you, Roxas." Axel grinned before looking at Roxas. "So what do ya think?" Axel asked...

To the air.

The Nobody got surprised that Roxas wasn't there with him anymore. The only thing he found was Roxas's ice cream behind the small place where Roxas was sitting. "...Roxas?" Axel asked confused, looking around the place Roxas was once. "Hey, Roxas? Where are you?"

It was not long before the sound of something breaking some bones came from down below Axel's feet. There were no screams. With a gulp, Axel quickly looked down, wishing that the person that he wished was there unconscious wasn't...

"ROXAS!" Axel panicked as he tossed his ice cream away. "You dumbass, did you fall down?!" he asked by yelling. "Oh man, he's not responding! Damn you, Roxas!" he cursed before he jumped down to check on the badly hurt Nobody.

Bad mistake.

"OH SHIT!" Axel was heard cursing as he fell down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the castle, an annoyed Vexen walked to Sáix in the Gray Room. There was an obvious pissed look on his face.

"How are the 2 doing?" Sáix asked.

Vexen frowned. "The 2 idiots are alive."

Sáix sighed. "Good."

"You would think they were stupid enough to jump down that clock tower," Vexen said. "Be glad my medicine will repair their bones before tomorrow. They'll have to rest and get a checkup on their brains after the insanity they both did."

"As far as I know, you don't do checkups on brains," Sáix stated.

"Better yet," Vexen said annoyed. "What was Axel thinking? I knew Roxas would end up getting hurt and break his bones apart, but Axel?"

Sáix frowned at this. "Axel may be getting too attached to Roxas that his curiosity is leaking into Axel," he said. "Do check on them. Roxas is to be sent tomorrow again with Marluxia."

Vexen grunted and looked away. "Damn you, Roxas...stupid boy..."

The 2 Nobodies decided to leave each other, an annoyed Sáix wishing that Roxas wouldn't die before Kingdom Hearts would be completed.

If that happened...

"Axel is so dead," Sáix commented to himself.

**Next Chapter: Heartless With Hearts**

* * *

So yeah, there you have it. Please do review if you liked it. :)


	2. Day 9: Heartless With Hearts

Well, I forgot this section updates really fast unlike most sections, so many may have ignored the first chapter. As such, I'm giving you all the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy the chapter with curious Roxas. Enjoy, please. :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Day 9: Heartless With Hearts**

After miracuously surviving a very certain death due to his clumsiness at balancing while sitting on a clock tower of about 50 feet, Roxas walked through the dark hallway where he, once he entered the Grey Room, met Sáix, a hint of a pissed look on his face.

"Roxas," Sáix's voice sounded a little a bit threatening. "I hope you learned your lesson through the painful way. Nobody could stand Vexen's complaints about you breaking your bones."

"I'm...sorry..." Roxas apologized as he saw the pink-haired XI Nobody, Marluxia, walking to them, running a hand behind his hair.

"Just to remind you that you are very important for our pointless missions of recon and we need you to be breathing, Roxas," Sáix said. "Today, you're assigned with Marluxia to another one of your trainings. Marluxia, please don't let Roxas get injured or stabbed by a flower, for crying out loud."

With that, Sáix turned away and walked towards the place where he would be always for the rest of the year.

Marluxia chuckled at Roxas. "I hope you learned, Roxas," he said. "Vexen was really pissed, even more pissed than when he needs to heal Demyx for yelling at Larxene."

"I...I said I was sorry..." Roxas said.

"No worries," Marluxia said with a devious chuckle.

Roxas thought that Marluxia was a girl at the first glance he gave him, but once he knew he was a man, Roxas was puzzled at this. The man had pink hair, who else had pink hair? Girls were supposed to, but Marluxia was an exception...apparently.

"We'll set out once you're ready, okay?" Marluxia asked, a devious chuckle that Roxas heard as the XI waited for him.

The XIII Nobody saw that Demyx and Vexen were there at the room. Demyx sitting down with his sitar while Vexen...well...he was still angry about what happened yesterday.

His mind always curious, Roxas decided to talk with Demyx, who looked at him over the other side of the couch.

"Hey, Roxy!" Demyx said happily. "Do you play any instruments?"

"What is an instrument?" Roxas asked.

Demyx lifted up his sitar, proud of himself. "This, Roxas, is the most kickass instrument in history."

"Kickass?" Roxas repeated.

"Yeah, it kicks asses very good."

"What's an ass?"

Knowing that Demyx was going to do something...ugly to the curious Nobody, Vexen yelled, "Roxas, just get away from him!"

Roxas got startled, ignoring the fact Demyx was just about to do something...something. "W-why?" Roxas asked.

"We don't want you to get so messed up like Demyx is. Just go to your mission and leave him."

Demyx looked angry at Vexen. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? He needs to know everything at some point, so I'm giving him a hand!"

"More like you were going to show him your you-know-what."

"My sitar?"

Thank Xemnas Demyx was clueless but not as much as Roxas...actually, it was all backwards.

Gesturing a motion to Sáix, Vexen frowned. "Roxas, go."

Demyx rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, muttering something about dancing with water. Roxas did hear that, and he was wondering if Water was somebody important to Demyx.

Oh goodness, Roxas was a lost case...

* * *

Once Roxas decided to finally go to Twilight Town with the gay...I mean, Marluxia, both stepped out from the ominous dark portal, finding themselves in another area much different than the underground tunnel.

This area was actually outside. Roxas saw that there were some benches located around a huge space where a plaza would be. As expected, there were 3 different "barricades" blocking the way to 3 different areas.

Bad thing was Roxas didn't know the word exactly.

There were also billboards around that had news, announcements, and events' winners.

One read "Chicken Eating Contest's Year's Winner: Pence."

"Roxas, was it?" interrupted Marluxia. "I didn't introduce myself, right?"

Roxas looked at him. "No...but I think your name was...Pretty Boy."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. He got a little bit confused about the title Roxas spoke to him. However, he figured out that SOMEONE (much likely Demyx) told him that. "...Pretty close, but no," he said, running a hand through his pretty hair. "I am Marluxia, Number XI, about-to-rebel against Xemnas and the Organizati-"

Roxas got confused once Marluxia stopped talking.

"...You did not hear the last part, right?"

"Er..." Roxas looked confused.

"...I will take that as a no," Marluxia said with a sigh.

Roxas looked around. "What do I have to do today?"

Marluxia was glad that Roxas wanted to focus in today's job. "Your job today is to collect hearts."

Once Roxas nodded, for some reason, he began to take off his coat. Seeing this, Marluxia decided to stop him.

"Roxas, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Marluxia asked, interrupting Roxas.

"W-well, you said you wanted me to collect hearts, so I'm going to take mine off," Roxas said.

"Silly Roxas, you don't have a heart," Marluxia said with a chuckle. "No one else like us have one."

"...Don't we need hearts...to live?" Roxas asked.

"Technically, yes."

"..." Roxas's face turned pale. "I...I need to...breathe air...badly..."

Marluxia was just about to know about Roxas's stupid curiosity that leaded Axel to his almost certain death. Thank goodness Marluxia was even more serious...and prettier than Axel could ever be.

"Roxas, do not be ridiculous," Marluxia said. "You can breath just fine without a heart."

"B-but don't we need hearts to live?" Roxas asked, gasping for breath.

"Roxas, for the last time, stop coughing," Marluxia said, his tone turning threatening. "You are just making a fool of yourself."

The XIII Nobody took a deep breath before he sighed, a sign of relief in his exhaling air. "Phew..." He looked up at the older Nobody. "But wait...if we don't have hearts...how come we can live?"

"That is because..."

Silence...

Marluxia was met with a very hard question. He knew very well that Nobodies didn't have hearts, but when Roxas asked that to him, it was going to be a little difficult to find the correct answer. Roxas surely meant the heart as an organ.

"...That is because...our hearts are incomplete..." Marluxia responded.

"...So we can still live with incomplete hearts?"

Now Marluxia had the very small though of ripping his hair apart. That pointless thought was quickly discarded since that could ruin his pretty hair.

"Look, Roxas, the point is, we do not REALLY have hearts, but yet we can live," Marluxia explained. "We are that kickass than normal people."

"...Okay?" Roxas said, still confused at kickass.

Marluxia chuckled. "Well, could you summon your Keyblade for me?"

"What is that?" Roxas asked.

"The weapon that you supposedly carry around, yet it is not there, but it is there," Marluxia said.

"...What?"

"Concentrate and make the damn weapon appear already."

Roxas closed his eyes, focusing energy...where again? Oh right, his right hand. The Nobody made his big key weapon appear, with everything as well as some stupid little keychain depicting a mouse's face.

Roxas took a closer look at his...weapon thing, especially the keychain of the mouse. "Lucky Number XIII..." Marluxia remarked with a grin, not seeing from behind a happy Demyx slipping through the middle barricade before going to the left barricade where he slipped through. "A Keyblade wielder amongst our ranks..."

"For what is this?" Roxas asked as he moved the little keychain.

"..." Marluxia stared at the keychain. "Nice mouse keychain, isn't? Here in the Organization, we let mouses that we do not even know to wear our black coats. Even if there is one of them wearing a coat, we do not say anything because we think mouses are cute, as well as those Moogles. HOWEVER, we do NOT accept Yaoi subject people to wear our coats and are blindfolded for some reason to the point they think they are much badass than any of us by fighting while blindfolded, that is very offensive to my looks and my reputation."

"Was that a rule made around you?" Roxas asked.

"I wish, but no," Marluxia said. "Now, you are going to use your weapon to defea-"

"Is this...a weapon?" Roxas asked, looking at his oversized key.

"...Yes, I do not know how the hell that thing is considered a weapon, but thing is, it is a very effective one because many things fear big keys."

Roxas looked confused. "What? I-I'm sorry, but that is a little stupid if you ask me. Shouldn't this be some kind of special key to open a big door instead of...using it to fight?"

"In the magical world of Disney, nothing makes sense, Roxas," Marluxia stated. "We got ourselves mixed up with stupid characters such as Goofy and Donald, and thus our ideals have become really idiotic. Hell, we know who Stitch is."

Roxas's confused look couldn't look even more confused that it was...or it could. "...The world of what again?"

"Some company who likes to buy magazines corporations."

"..."

"Where the hell are the Heartless when I need to stop from explaining a lot of worthless things to you?" Marluxia asked annoyed.

Out of a cue, some...bug things sprouted out close to them. They startled Roxas a bit, but they were a sign of relief for the pretty Nobody.

"W-what are those?" Roxas asked.

"Bugs," Marluxia stated. "They are EVERYWHERE and they are ANNOYING, believe me."

"Bugs?"

"Let's put a test with you. I want you to defeat those Heartless with your weapon that somehow is effective," Marluxia said. "Go defeat them."

"Heartless?"

"They do not have hearts, okay? Now go."

Marluxia just wanted to let the day be over as Roxas, still curious, charged at the 3 bugs to defeat them.

_Some time later..._

After Roxas got his ass kicked by the Bugs, Marluxia HAD to help the Roxas by ripping the heads of the Heartless off with his big-ass scythe of roses. There was Roxas panting heavily close to the scythe wielder.

"Roxas, you have now showed that you are really stupid to be owned by those Bugs. Also, you let my face be put at risk to get some scratches. You do NOT want to see my pretty face being scratched, right? Just as I thought," Marluxia said pissed as he made his scythe disappear. "Now get up and recollect these 3 things."

Roxas managed to look up. Close to where he was, there were 3 things: a odd-looking green sphere, some kind of gold rhombus, and a compact treasure chest that, no matter where you looked at it, would look like you're looking it by its left side.

"..." Roxas pushed himself up. "What are those?"

Marluxia sighed. The question wasn't that stupid. "The green sphere is a HP Prize. It helps you heal your injuries. There are sizes from bug to huge ass. You should try to recollect these balls if you feel tired."

"...Okay... What's the rhombus one?"

"That's Munny, our cash currency."

"...Munny?" Roxas asked, staring at the rhombus. "Shouldn't it be Money?"

"Roxas, it's Munny," Marluxia corrected him. "Why would we have something like Money here? Let your head remember it is Munny. Munny makes the world spin around as they say."

"B-but it sounds too..."

"I do not know, but it is Munny. I think it should be called Money instead, but the person who made Munny called it like that because he was probably blind or drunk. Thing is, it is Munny. Go collect it."

The XIII Nobody looked helpless as he went to get the orb and the "Munny" things...and they jumped at him. "W-what?" Roxas asked in disbelief after seeing the objects jumping right at him, getting themselves recollected. "W-what just happened?"

"Since we are with Disney, things here are alive," Marluxia said. "Well, some of them are alive, and that also counts HP Prizes, Munny, and Prize Boxes. Do not worry, only those 3 things are alive. It would be stupid to have castle ornaments like chandeliers and tea pots to be alive, right?"

"..."

"That should answer your question," Marluxia said. "Now, see the compact treasure chest that no matter where you look at it will look like you are looking at it at its side? That is the Prize Box."

Roxas got again curious and decided to look at the chest...and it seemed like Roxas was obliged to look at one side and not around it. "B-but how?" Roxas asked.

"My guess is the chest likes to look at us that way," Marluxia joked. "Now go and let it jump to you."

The XIII Nobody ran to the chest, and the chest jumped to him, revealing to be a Potion that Roxas kept...somewhere.

"Now, with that away, did you remember the Heartless you fought? Those Heartless are called Shadows."

"W-well, they hid in their shadows so I guess that's what they're called..."

"Correct," Marluxia said. "I supposed I already explained to you what Heartless are, right?"

"Heartless don't have hearts."

"Correct again, you are making an amazing yet pathetic comeback, Roxas," Marluxia remarked. "Shadows are dark creatures that go around annoying the hell out of someone. They do this to find hearts, including girls. They come in 2 larger varieties, multiplying their level of annoyance."

Roxas nodded. Marluxia knew there was nothing so confusing for Roxas to figure out for once.

"The ones you didn't defeat but I did are known as Purebloods."

"...Weren't their names Bugs?" Roxas asked.

"Bugs accommodate them even more than "Purebloods" do. I mean, they DO look like bugs, and they do not suck blood, right?"

"...Yeah."

"As I thought," Marluxia said. "Now, "Purebloods" don't release hearts when you defeat them."

"Because they don't have hearts."

"Correct yet again, Roxas." Marluxia ran a hand through his hair. "Don't bother with them. You need only to collect hearts."

"Like killing people and ripping their hearts out?" Roxas asked as he looked at his weapon. "Maybe Keyblades can open chests by stabbing through them repeatedly. That's why my Keyblade is so useful then?"

"...That was not what I had in mind," Marluxia admitted. "Besides, it is so gross and inappropriate." Marluxia shook his head. "The other variety of Heartless..."

At that moment...some yellow tea pot monsters appeared in the center of the plaza, flipping themselves a bit.

"...Is right over there," Marluxia said with a grin.

"Tea pots wearing hats?" Roxas asked.

"No, they are called Yellow Operas," the pink-haired Nobody pointed out. "They do not sing, though. Whoever gave them those names was probably listen to Carmen so much or something." He looked at Roxas. "Take these out, Roxas. They are your real targets."

Roxas nodded and charged to the tea pots...I mean, Yellow Operas.

_More time later..._

"And yet again," Marluxia said as he had his scythe on his right shoulder, looking down at a paralyzed Roxas who failed to defeat the tea po-Yellow Operas. "Here I am, saving your pretty ass, Roxas, while risking my own."

"...Pretty what?" Roxas asked, struggling to get up.

"...Nothing," Marluxia said before his scythe disappeared. "The Heartless I JUST defeated are called Emblem Heartless. They are special because they have hearts."

Roxas's paralysis disappeared. "...They have hearts?"

"Well, Roxas, if you defeated them, you could have seen some hearts coming out from them," Marluxia explained. "That was supposed to be your job, but seeing that you failed to accomplish it, you need to train more before we send you alone somewhere."

Roxas rubbed his chin curiously.

"...What is it?"

"Well...you said those Heartless had hearts, right?"

"Yes. Why do you look so confused?"

"...Heartless are supposed to not have hearts, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how come those Heartless had hearts?"

Yes, Marluxia knew something like that was going to come...but actually...what Roxas asked had a point...

The XIII Nobody stared up at the XI Nobody, waiting for a response. Marluxia, by chuckling, knew that he had the right answer to answer the question. His pretty looks gave him a right answer, after all.

And yes, Marluxia's looks can give answers.

"...Roxas..." Marluxia began with an amused look. "...I happen to know the answer for your intelligent question..."

Roxas's mouth opened. "Y-you do?"

"Yes," he said. "And that is..."

Silence...

"...I do not know."

Roxas's look turned shocked as he took a step back. "W-what? B-but you said you had the answer!"

"Yes, that answer is I do not know," Marluxia said. "That counts as an answer if you ask me."

"N-no, isn't!" Roxas yelled. "I was waiting for a more intelligent response than that. I don't know what the hell intelligent means at all, though, but I know that wasn't the right answer!"

"Roxas, continue to yell back at me and I'll rip your head off for real this time."

Roxas stopped with a gulp.

"...Better," Marluxia said.

"(Heartless with hearts?)" Roxas thought.

"Now, your only task is to collect hearts with your Keyblade. You MUST be the one who defeats those Heartless to release the hearts. Those hearts you collect somehow end up in our world to create an almighty force known as Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas blinked. "A kingdom...of hearts?"

"...No."

"The hearts' kingdom?"

"No."

"The name of our franchise?"

"What?"

"N-nothing..." Roxas said.

Marluxia sighed. "Kingdom Hearts...is a good thing, Roxas. It's the Organization's primary objective. Completing Kingdom Hearts is vital for all of us. You are the only one of the whole Organization that can collect those creepy hearts. You and Xion can..."

For Marluxia's look, Roxas was staring away before he looked at him. "...Who else?"

"...Nothing, I did not say anything."

"But you said something abou-"

"NOTHING," Marluxia said annoyed. "Anyway, the rest of us can defeat heartless, but your Keyblade SOMEHOW can collect hearts."

Roxas looked at his weapon. "How?"

"I do not know as well, but it works very well," Marluxia said. "My guess is that the Keyblade is the key to release hearts in some supernatural way."

At that moment, more tea pots appeared by flipping in the air. At this point, Marluxia wanted to end the day as fast as possible so Roxas's mouth would shut up. The rose fanatic JUST wanted to hear silence instead of Roxas's voice. Anything but Roxas was really tempting.

This meant Marluxia finally snapped out.

"God-dammit, more tea pots!" Marluxia yelled before he simply called forth his scythe, tossing it at the Yellow Operas to slice them in half, instantly killing them and taking away the opportunity to collect their hearts as the scythe spun back to the pretty Nobody's hand before disappearing.

"...Wasn't I supposed to defeat those?" Roxas asked. "And weren't they called Yellow Operas?"

"Tea pots," Marluxia said with a glare.

"B-but..."

"Roxas, be glad I saved your ass from getting shocked by those living tea pots by risking my own sexy one. Even I know you're pretty much owned by default," Marluxia said in annoyance. "I do not care if I receive an earful by Xemnas, who cares because I'm going to overthrown the Organization very so-"

The XI Nobody came to halt as Roxas stared at him.

Marluxia grunted and simply called forth the dark portal. Glaring at Roxas, Marluxia said, "Get the hell inside and let us RTC."

Roxas nodded. "Right, let's Roxas's Too Crappy, then."

"...The hell?" was the only thing Marluxia muttered under his breath.

Roxas looked embarrassed. "...Nothing..."

And presto, Marluxia's wish came true as both RTC'd from Twilight Town, a humming Demyx slipping through the barricades around the plaza.

**Next chapter: Incompletely Incomplete**

**

* * *

**

Poor Marluxia risked his face to save Roxas from Bugs and Tea pots... Of course, this was done for humor purposes.

Please read and review. :)


	3. Day 10: Incompletely Incomplete

I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but it's about time I got around to write the next chapter.

Please, do keep enjoying more of this. I encourage whoever is in front of the PC screen to read and review. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day 10: ****Incompletely Incomplete**

After the mission with Marluxia, Roxas learned something new about the pink-haired Nobody: You should never mess with him. The XIII Nobody thought that the XI Nobody hid ugly things behinds his pretty face.

Of course, Roxas knew well that he himself was straight… Unfortunately, he couldn't tell anything about love or the like.

During a black cloudy morning, Roxas walked into the Grey Area, finding Lexaeus standing in front of a table, Zexion sitting on a sofa while reading the same book he always read, and Marluxia standing close to the emotionless Sáix.

Roxas had heard from Sáix that he was to be sent to Twilight Town with Zexion. The boy didn't know much about the bookworm, but he neither knew anybody else in the Organization (except Axel). Wanting to start some conversation in hopes to make allies, Roxas walked to Lexaeus.

Surely, the big man would talk to Roxas.

Roxas looked up at Lexaeus. "Oh, um, hi," he said. "…How's it going?"

Roxas had to admit that it was a nice start. He saw Lexaeus turning his eyes to look at him, his face not moving.

"…" Lexaeus said.

"…" Roxas shifted his eyes. "…Anything new?"

"…"

"…Do you like to…hang out with others?"

"…"

"…Do you…like to talk like this?"

"…"

"…" Roxas silently backed away from the imposing man. Pressing further would bring either silence or pain to him.

The XIII Nobody decided to talk with Zexion. At least the bookworm was even more talkative than the statue Lexaeus. As Roxas walked to Zexion, he thought that he should talk to Zexion with some kind of a nickname. Well, they all had nicknames with their numbers, right? Why not use another one? "Um, Zex…"

Zexion immediately closed his book and looked at Roxas. "Roxas, I hope I didn't hear what you just called me."

Roxas looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you're that clueless?" Zexion asked annoyed. "I heard you calling me like if I was an action term that I highly disapprove of."

Too bad for Zexion that he knew Roxas was as clueless as Demyx. Unfortunately, Roxas was dumber than Demyx…

A debatable matter would be later questioned by Zexion.

"I…don't understand…"

"Your clueless behavior is going to be the death of the Organization someday, I swear…" Zexion said before he waved a hand at Roxas. "If you've finished preparing, you need to Sáix, not me. We have a training session to do today."

Roxas moved his face down without losing a sight of the bookworm. "Okay…"

"And, Roxas…"

"Yes?"

"Call me Zexion, not the sick nickname you used on me."

"I…I'll do it."

"Good, now go."

Roxas shrugged at this before he walked around the sofa to go to Sáix. As Roxas made his way to him, he passed in front of Marluxia, who was muttering something with some fascination. "The Keyblade wielder's power… How fascinating."

Roxas thought Marluxia was talking about him, and it was surely related to pain and death. Roxas's feet suddenly gained more speed to reach Sáix. Once he did so, Roxas looked at Sáix. "Are you ready to go?" Sáix asked.

Roxas looked at Marluxia's pretty and malevolent look before quickly looking back at Sáix. "Y-yes," he said shrugging. "…Please," he muttered.

And the mission thus started.

* * *

In the seemingly never-ending sunset of Twilight Town, in the Tram Common, a dark oval appeared out of nowhere. From the egg-shaped oval, Roxas and Zexion walked out of it before it could disappear into nothing.

Forgetting about how Roxas had called him, Zexion decided to be blunt enough to the clueless Nobody. "Your mission today is to eliminate a set of quantity of Heartless," Zexion explained bluntly. "The Organization may call upon you to meet other objectives – perform recon on EVERY SINGLE thing you see relevant enough to be discussed, collect emblems in midair, vanquish huge monsters like a coffin or a train with 3 pesky Heartless, defeat a single Heartless while ignoring the fact you're killing hundreds of them that helps up even more in collecting hearts, participate in coliseum matches as a poor excuse to defeat as many Heartless as you can before a fat scapegoat kicks you out from them, defeat annoying fast-moving Heartless who will leap at you when you take down one of them so they gang up on you,… You know, the usual."

"…"

"...We also have jar breaking missions."

Roxas stared confused at Zexion. "…That…is usual for everyone else?"

"Yes, it is," Zexion said. "It is possible if we replay missions in Mission Mode, anyway."

"…What?"

"Nothing," Zexion said.

"But what is it important to get emblems in…midair?"

Zexion rubbed his chin. "Some evil purpose to train you in pointless recon, I guess."

"…Really?"

"Probably," Zexion responded. "But regardless of the task you have been given, your primary orders still hold."

Roxas thought that it could be fun to break jars and get emblems in midair.

"You and that Keyblade of yours serve us best for collecting hearts."

Roxas focused on this matter, ignoring to have a fetish to collect emblems in midair. "So…even if I'm given another job, I should keep taking out Heartless while I do it?"

Zexion looked away and nodded. "If you want to fill the Mission Gauge to get cool stuff, then yes."

Roxas pondered what a Mission Gauge was.

"Today, however, the two happily coincide."

"The missions can feel emotions?" Roxas asked.

"In some way or another, yes," Zexion said. "Don't question my logic when I can't even question it, Roxas."

"Okay…"

…

"…What?"

Zexion took out his book. "Roxas, let us focus in this mission. Let's go around and take out any Emblem Heartless we find."

Roxas looked a bit defeated at this ignorance before he summoned his Keyblade. He then looked at Zexion staring at his book. "Um, Zexion, do you fight with a weapon?"

"My book is the weapon," Zexion said without looking at Roxas. "I smack people hard with its cover."

"…"

"And if I use another book, it'll bite them."

"…" Roxas looked forward where he spotted a Yellow Opera. "Look over there, a Tea Pot."

Zexion looked at the Yellow Opera. "That is a Yellow Opera, Roxas."

"N-no, it's a Tea Pot," Roxas said. "Marluxia told me its name was Tea Pot."

"Why would you ever change the name of a Heartless?" Zexion asked. "I find it hard to believe that Marluxia came with such a childish name."

Roxas stared at Zexion. "…Then they're called Yellow Operas?"

"Duh," muttered Zexion. "Now, let us fight them. I want you to get their hearts, Roxas."

The job of the Nobodies was to train Roxas in order to make him a worthy fighter to collect hearts. They should always answer his doubts, but was it even possible to make his doubts even more confusing with the answers?

Knowing Roxas, the answers sure did an amazing job at it.

After going about killing Heartless, Zexion finished a Yellow Opera (Yellow Opera, not Tea Pot) by doing the usual physical attack: smack it to its death. Running a hand through his silver-gray hair, he turned around to look at a skeptical Roxas.

Roxas didn't believe that smacking Heartless with a book's cover was actually really effective. Then again, being smacked by a book surely hurts…but…use one as a weapon? What was Zexion thinking?

"Roxas," Zexion said.

Roxas shook his head and nodded. "A-all done. I defeated the number of Heartless you said," he said. "Now we can RTC, right?"

Zexion looked a bit upset at this. "Leave, already? I, for one, would apply myself a bit more."

"Apply for what?"

"Work, Roxas, work."

"But I-"

"Yes, yes, you did as you were asked. Mission accomplished…but…"

At that moment, a Tea Pot (I mean, Yellow Opera) appeared close to them. They turned around to look at the tea pot-looking enemy.

"As you can plainly see, there are still Heartless wandering about," Zexion explained.

The Yellow Opera was bored of looking at them that it disappeared.

"H-hey, come back here!" Roxas yelled.

"Ahem," Zexion coughed to get the boy's attention. "You don't have to eliminate them all. It's your choice."

"Oh…okay," said Roxas before he turned around, called forth the egg-shaped portal, and walked through it.

Zexion frowned at this before he stretched his right arm into the portal and pulled out the XIII Nobody from the portal. "Roxas, please listen to me before you leave."

"B-but…you just said I don't have to eliminate them all…" Roxas said in his defense.

"Either way, you have to listen to what I have to say," Zexion said. "Just like when I don't have to respect you for slinking back to the castle while there's still work to be done."

Roxas looked down in shame. "Okay…"

"And if doesn't matter to you, just remember the Organization rewards those who make extra effort. The team gives pretty nice spoils for you to use in on a guy who we let to use our black coats. Did Marluxia or Axel tell you about our rule about not allowing pretty boys to wear our coats?"

Roxas remembered the quite odd rule. However, as he recalled, something caught Roxas's eye. From far behind Zexion, from a solitary shop where nobody was attending it, a sneaky Demyx jumped out from the counter as he carried a big bag behind his back. The sitar-wielder giggled with glee to himself before he ran across the street where he went to another shop and jumped over the counter to plunder the second establishment.

"Roxas, do you remember?" interrupted a clueless, serious-looking Zexion.

Roxas shook his head and looked back at Zexion. "Y-yes," he said, his eyes slowly drifting their gaze to the shop Demyx was plundering.

The VI Nobody ran hand through his hair (and Roxas thought that it was the law to do that for any Nobodies with long hair). "You'll get paid very nicely. You can use the stuff you get to trade them with an abnormally transfigured moogle of the Final Fantasy series. Well, they have lots of different moogles in each game."

"…What is…Final Fantasy?"

"Unfortunately, I lack evidence to show you what it is," Zexion said. "There were supposed to be at least 5 FF references running about here, but they don't seem to be anywhere. Oh well, they'll show up at some point. It's not like they're going to be absent for almost a year."

Roxas looked very confused at this fact. What Zexion just said, as well as everything previously said, was making Roxas even more confused. The poor boy was destined to be confused unless he asked…which would lead to more confusion eventually.

Zexion brandished his hard smacking book. "Shall we do some more work? We've got half a Mission Gauge full."

Roxas stared at the book.

"And YES, smacking people is very effective. Do you want to be smacked, though?" Zexion asked with a glare.

The XIII Nobody looked shocked before he shook his head, called his Keyblade, and turned around to look around for more Heartless.

Zexion grunted annoyed at this. "Somebody please give this boy a brain before I lose mine…" he muttered before he followed Roxas. As he caught up with Roxas, Zexion couldn't understand why there were some rumbling sounds coming from a shop they had passed. "Who in their right mind plunders an unattended shop during plain sunset?" he asked to himself. "I swear people these days don't have decency or even know about it."

Roxas looked away, wanting to avoid blaming the IX Nobody of his plundering.

And after going about defeating Heartless, and Zexion sending a Dire Plant to its demise by smacking it to its death, he took Roxas back to where the portal was. "Much better," Zexion remarked. "I trust you'll exhibit equal diligence in your missions going forward."

"You do?"

"I'm obliged to say no," Zexion admitted. "I mean, that Yellow Opera attacked you on your butt, and let's not forget that Dire Plant blasted the same spot with a big seed."

"I-I was just careless, I admit…" Roxas said embarrassed.

Zexion rolled his eyes and called forth the dark portal. "All right, now that the mission is over, do you have any questions?"

Roxas looked down. "Yeah, umm…" He looked back at Zexion. "Marluxia was talking about Kingdom Hearts…"

"It's not the hearts' kingdom, Roxas."

"N-no, that's not it," Roxas said embarrassed while, from far behind Zexion, a happy plundering Demyx jumped out from the second shop and ran away to a third one. "Just what is Kingdom Hearts? Marluxia said it was some kind of…of force."

Zexion silently nodded at this.

"And when I defeat the Heartless, those hearts pop out and become part of Kingdom Hearts, right? But like, what's the point?"

"Foolish Roxas," began Zexion, "Kingdom Hearts will complete us. That's the Organization's goal."

"Complete us?" Roxas asked. "Kingdom Hearts has our hearts?"

"Don't you know that you and I and all the Organization's members are what we call Nobodies?"

Roxas looked a bit upset. "Well, that's not very nice. I think it sounds a bit racist that we're called like that…and I don't even know what racist is."

Zexion frowned at this. "Focus, Roxas, please," he said. "With a capital N. It's a name, for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our hearts."

"So…is my full name Roxas Nobody or Nobody Roxas?"

The kid was really begging to be smacked down by Zexion's Lexicon.

"…Yes…" Zexion said annoyed. "And by that rule, my full name is Zexion Nobody."

"Heheh, it sounds like section of nobodies."

Zexion's glare was a sign for Roxas to focus on the matter.

"…I don't have a heart?" Roxas asked.

Zexion nodded. "Correct. Like all of us, you entered the world without one. But you can help us get them since you're the main character of the game."

"What game?"

Zexion opened his arms to Roxas and said "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days" while the mentioned title magically appeared between them with sparkling red lights, together with a magnificent music playing on the background as the title meant it was very important.

Roxas looked shocked at this before he blinked, making the title disappear by accident, and the music stop playing. He looked shocked at the seemingly bored Zexion. "W-what did you just…"

"Kingdom Hearts is made of the very things we lack – a multitude of hearts," Zexion explained bored. "It has the power to complete us."

"B-but…what…I mean…"

"Are you starting to see why you're so important?" Zexion asked, ignoring the fact that Roxas was, in fact, confused. "Each of us has a vital role in the Organization. However, we're limited to become your second party members who you will never be able to play as. Yours is collecting hearts while we take our time to attack, then take more time, then attack."

"I-I think I understand what you told me, b-but how did you make that sign appear out of nowhere?" Roxas asked. "A-and where did that music come from?"

Zexion slowly took out his book from his back, and Roxas saw this as a sign of an incoming attack out of anger.

"Y-yeah, I get it…" Roxas said worried.

Zexion put his book away. "Well, I JUST HOPE we can count on you to "get it" done," he said, his anger easing.

"…" Roxas looked down.

"ANY more questions?" Zexion asked, putting more emphasis on the question to hint he didn't really want to answer more of them from the XIII Nobody.

Roxas thought for a moment before he looked up to Zexion. "…No… Sorry."

Zexion sighed and turned to the portal. "Then we should be getting back. Come on."

Roxas looked back where he saw Demyx jumping out from the third shop he was plundering in secret. Roxas then looked back at Zexion about to enter the portal. "Wait, if we all have a vital role to do, is Demyx's role to plunder shops and go on abou-"

And Zexion instantly took out his book, turned around, and smacked Roxas hard of the face enough to knock him out of cold to make him fall on the floor. The book's cover then was proved good enough for smacking people to Roxas…in a painful way.

"Finally," began a panting Zexion as he bent down to drag the unconscious Roxas into the portal, "shutting people up by knocking them out with a book IS really useful…and very pleasing, should I add…" He looked away in annoyance. "Seriously, Demyx's job is not plundering shops as he likes. What was this boy thinking that made him ask that, anyway?"

Once Zexion dragged Roxas back to the portal, it disappeared, leaving Demyx to plunder the solitary shops of the seemingly ghost area of Twilight Town.

**Next Chapter: Keyblade of Fury**

* * *

Oh yes, I'm happy there was another chapter for this after all.

I encourage people to review so you can tell how much you liked this chapter. ;)


	4. Day 11: Keyblade of Fury

I'm sorry for updating so late, but I suddenly had an urge to continue writing this fic.

I encourage any leftover KH fan to read on and review, please. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day 11: Keyblade of Fury**

As expected, the XIII Nobody knew that there was training to be done today (or tonight? It's hard to know if it's day or night with that dark sky always blocking anything beyond it, and by anything, we mean everything). Roxas was hopeful that his teacher today was going to be someone as friendly Axel was.

Unfortunately, destiny itself liked to screw the poor little Nobody's mind a lot. So what did it do to him today (tonight)? Saïx was good enough to work for Lady Destiny by walking to the fully awakened Roxas, who had entered the Grey Area.

"Roxas. Larxene will be your partner today," Saïx said. "If you provoke her, it will be very possible that she'll slit your throat before you can even scream."

All Roxas could reply to this was, "Where is she?" oblivious to the fact how a feral lion Larxene could be.

"She already left. Meet her on-site."

"Oh… All right."

The VII Nobody eyed Roxas. "(This child will most likely die today, and I know it's day. I keep a clock in my room just in case, then again, its batteries ran out of power, but I'm sure I always wake up at 1:03:42 PM,)" Saïx thought confidently, before realizing his big mistake. "(…)"

"…Hello?" Roxas said confused, snapping the still Saïx.

"This time, we expect you to try out magic for a change, instead of relying solely on the Keyblade," he told Roxas. "And we hope you make good use of them. Those Final Fantasy crews are suing us KH characters for altering their well-known spells. We'll show them that we handle them much better with our alterations for real time combat gameplay, hopefully. Are they forgetting that we let them change their looks and appear here or what? Thanks to us, the fangirls can draw as much yaoi as they like."

"I…understand?"

"Surely, you'll not," Saïx said.

"(What's magic?)" thought Roxas. "(I'm pretty sure it has something to do with…Disney…)" He looked up at Saïx. "I know magic?"

"Only if you arm yourself with some before you leave for the mission. See the Start button on the lower right corner of the DS we're trapped in? Press it and go to your custom menu. From there, go to 'Panels' and arrange your magic panels."

Roxas was just waking up, and he was already getting confused. It was a good thing he didn't know what a fourth wall was. If he did, if could have been wrecked down to debris.

"We're trapped?" Roxas asked.

"No," Saïx said. "Go get yourself ready, Roxas. See me when you are ready. But beware of Larxene. She's pissed because she won't appear too much in this game." He walked away to the usual spot he would always wait Roxas for around three-hundred days.

"…" The XIII Nobody, at this point, walked away from the serious moon fighter. Looking around the empty room, he found Xigbar sitting on the couch.

"Get practicing so you can make yourself useful," Xigbar told Roxas. "As if."

Close to the sniper, he found Vexen smirking evilly over his crossed arms. "Hee hee… Interesting… So much to inspect… To dissect…"

Roxas tilted his head. "What is dissecting?"

"I will teach you what it is by dissecting you," Vexen said.

"Oh, sorry, I need to go to Larxene to train with magic."

Vexen sighed. "And another one bites the dust…"

Confused (as always), Roxas went to Saïx. "You still haven't installed any magic panels? Be quick about it," he said.

"But…I don't know where this Start button is."

The VII Nobody sighed, deciding to hack the system and set Roxas right.

* * *

Roxas, walking out of the dark portal, appeared in the Sandlot area. As usual, he puzzled his mind why he always arrived at sunset. Furthermore, it was creepy to think he was in a town where he never saw a single living soul walking the streets. Did the Organization kill everyone or what?

"Nice of you to show up," spoke an annoyed female voice from the right. Roxas turned to the same direction and found Larxene standing next to him. Her blue eyes were somehow signaling a fearsome glare into Roxas' spine.

"Umm, hi," Roxas said.

"Ugh, this is the worst," Larxene said. "Whose idea was it to send me along on your stupid baby mission? Do I look like I run a nursery school?"

"Yes?"

_Three seconds later…_

He didn't know how the hell everything happened, but as soon as Roxas noticed, he was yelling and screaming for his dear life (that had no meaning to exist according to other fellow Nobodies) while he was being pinned down by a rather aggravated Larxene, holding out several knives just a centimeter away from slitting Roxas' throat. "L-LET ME LIVE! P-PLEASE, LET ME LIVE!" he screamed.

"Listen to me, you poor excuse of a Sora character copycat," Larxene began, "if you make me angry ONE MORE DAMN TIME, I'm going to go ahead and put you out of your misery, you got that?"

"W-what's so bad about being someone who runs a nursery school?"

"You want to cross the line further?"

"N-no, miss, no!"

Larxene sighed and pulled back her knives, making Roxas' face turn back to its usual color. "Well, then don't piss me off! I hate the fact I'm not going to be around for much longer in this stupid game. Who cares about this if YOU are the protagonist? I swear, they chose a dumb guy for the most important job."

Roxas didn't mind what she was saying. All he wanted to do was stand up and inhale fresh air.

"Let Demyx handle this stuff. It's not like he's good at anything else," Larxene said, just for Roxas to see said sitar wielder waving from behind a window on the second floor of a house. He was apparently continuing plundering, Larxene not even noticing this.

"…" Roxas learned his lesson before. You can't blame Demyx without getting hit. In Larxene's case, you can't blame Demyx without getting killed.

"What? WHAT? You got something to say?" Larxene asked angrily.

"N-no!" Roxas yelled out.

Larxene mumbled a bit and looked away. "Pfft, you'd be nothing without that Keyblade. Anyone who wears a Keyblade is instantly a key-character… Dammit, I made a pun out of that thing." The XIII Nobody got very frightened after seeing Larxene smirking a bit at him. "Oh ho! I just got an idea."

"Does it involve killing me?" Roxas asked.

"Don't make me sad now. You don't really want to see me when I'm sad."

"Okay…"

"You can do today's mission WITHOUT your Keyblade," Larxene suggested.

Roxas shook his head so many times. "What? Why? You'll take it away from my hands?"

"Be a good damn thing those things have an instant-returning system to their owners' hands!" Larxene complained. "Thanks to that, not even a crying boy can be a key-character!"

Roxas sweated bullets, afraid of thinking his instant-returning key could be stolen, making him an NPC; a term he didn't know. "Why?" he asked again.

"Because I said so, that's why! Whatever I say, it goes, period," Larxene said. "That's one advantage of being a girl. You're a gentleman (SUPPOSEDLY), so you'll listen to me, right?"

"If it doesn't have me being ki-"

Larxene grunted so loudly that made Roxas change his statement.

"Y-yes!"

"Good!" Larxene said. "Saïx told you to practice magic today, didn't he? Well, sink or swim."

Roxas shifted his eyes. "I don't see any pool… What's a pool, anyway?"

"It's a saying, you idiot."

"Well… Sink!" Roxas said, not sure where he was going. "I don't know how to use magic."

"Well, you're not gonna learn if you keep whipping around that oversized key. We MUST make ourselves look good against those Final Fantasy characters, especially that Cloud guy. Sadly, you're our only chance to look good, so you better not screw up for the team, understand?"

Roxas looked down. "Yeah, but…"

At that moment, some…plant flower-thing appeared next to them, tumbling its head as it faced them. Larxene smiled at it. "Ah, perfect. There's a Heartless. A Dire Plant."

"Can Heartless…take any kind of form?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and by that rule, you'll see fat Arabian Heartless, ANNOYING bumper cars in KH II, some trumpets that heal all foes COMPLETELY, and last but not least, even though worthless, tea pots, small and BIG. Shit, you'll see anything resembling these guys."

"That's a drag…"

"Go on, take it out-and you have to use magic!" She sighed. "I'll stand here and watch."

"What if I get killed by that plant?"

"It's a fucking plant with PETALS!" Larxene complained. "If you SERIOUSLY get killed by that, I'll kill you myself!"

"B-but how am I going to get killed twice?"

"Just go before those Disney guys notice I'm using M-rated words!" Larxene demanded. She was about to rip her hair just by conversing with the dumbfounded XIII Nobody. Why wasn't she a number further away from him, anyway? She had to be a number away.

Roxas dodged a BIG seed aimed at his face from the Dire Plant. "H-how do I use magic again?" Roxas asked frightened, his Keyblade begging to be used to save his butt.

Larxene pressed her brow a bit and extended her hand at him. "Just focus any sixth sense you have into your hand!"

Roxas extended his own hand to Larxene. "Like this?"

And a fireball was shot at Larxene's face.

_A miracle later…_

The Dire Plant was no more, thanks to getting itself killed in a mad dash that Roxas had made Larxene commit for the fact that her face was covered in soot, and some hair (especially her two long ones) was missing. She cursed, swore, and cursed Roxas' name so much that she began to lose energy to keep chasing the boy. He had to be livelier than her. After all, boys had more energy than young girl adults did.

"Alright, you win!" Larxene yelled out, making Roxas come to a halt. "I won't kill you, twerp. Next time, though, be more careful where you aim that dirty, fucking hand of yours!"

Roxas panted heavily. "O-okay! I-I'll remember!"

"You BETTER remember if you don't want to die!" Larxene yelled.

Right after cursing a bit, two Dire Plants and three teapots (Yellow Operas) appeared in the middle of the sandlot. The two turned to them. "M-more of them!" Roxas said shocked.

Larxene, miraculously, came back to her calm demeanor, even though she was missing some hair. "Ooh ooh, here come some more." She turned to glare at Roxas. "Listen to me, you little ass. BURN THOSE THINGS instead of BURNING ME, got it?"

Roxas gulped.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Ugh, at the speed you move, we'll be here all month…or maybe even 348 days, but that ain't happening, right?" She frowned. "Go ahead, you wuss. You can use your Keyblade this time."

This was probably the only good instance of kindness that Roxas was going to get from Larxene. He let out a sigh of relief. His mind, however, wanted him to ask something. "Wait, what happened to learning magic?"

Larxene responded by brandishing her knives between her fingers, shooting a death glare at Roxas. "Do you want to finish this shitty mission or don't you? Just get to it, fuck!"

Roxas yelped and lunged towards the five enemies, only for him to be bullied by BIG seeds crashing on his face, and flying teapots raining bolts of lightning on his head.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Larxene cursed loudly, joining to fray so the day could get over for them. If she stayed one more hour with Roxas, she was surely going to commit suicide or kill Roxas, the latter that sounded very tempting.

After pummeling the Heartless to their deaths, a heavily aggravated Larxene fumed with anger to herself. Noticing this (and being careful), Roxas looked frightened to ask. "W-what's wrong? The mission was completed, right? T-the day is over, right?"

"Yes, numskull," Larxene muttered. "But thanks to you making me swear, the producers found out I was cursing very badly. Don't you dare blame Square-Enix, blame those Disney bastards! They're the ones who did this to us! Now, every time someone from here curses, those Disney scum will censor any high-rated bad word with something to kiddy and stupid!" She took a list with the actual soundtrack. "…What the **Winnie the Pooh**? Waltz of the Diamond? Dance of the DARLING? **FIDDLESTICKS**!" she cursed. "Are they THAT worried about the words Damned and Daring being displayed to children? They're not even high-rated bad words! We're in a T-rated game, anyway! Those **Tarzan **idiots!"

Roxas didn't know why Larxene was cursing out very incoherent words. As far as he knew, those weren't even considered curses of swears. Even if he was told all high-rated bad words were going to be censored, they didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Anyway…" she sighed, "the day's over. Sheesh, about time. Worst…**I love IkeXMarth pairing**…Mission…Ever…"

"…" Roxas knew asking anything could make Larxene leap at him and kill him off. He looked down in depression.

"If you're our big-shot Keyblade wielder, then we're in deep doo-doo," Larxene said, starting to get angrier at something. "Deep doo-doo? The **Bambi **are those Disney workers making us say? That shouldn't be in the **Stitch was here** script!" She grunted more. "Do they even know what censors are? Those words are** like making the Beast dance with Roo**!"

"…"

Larxene narrowed her sapphire eyes at Roxas. "Why aren't you saying anything? Ugh, can't you even hold up your end of a **sweet **conversation?"

"…"

"Speak to me, **darling**!" She started to get even more furious. "You'd better pull it together, or we'll never finish Kingdom Hearts. And no, I'm not talking about the series, but the ACTUAL Kingdom Hearts!" She turned around. "Unless, of course, we put somebody else on Keyblade duty…" Her anger started to vanish, much for her relief.

Roxas looked up. "What? You have somebody else?" he asked.

"None of your beeswax," Larxene replied. "You just worry about defeating **doo-doo **Heartless and collecting **awesome **hearts for us…" She tightened her fists and restrained her anger. "(Well, at least those guys can't meddle in our **lovely **thoughts… AAAAAAAAAAAAH!)"

Roxas looked worried as Larxene panted heavily for no apparent reason he could find. "U-um, Larxene?"

Larxene snapped out from her anger and sighed. She wanted the day to end. Now she knew why it was intolerable to train Roxas. "…Maybe…one **sweet **day…you'll be almost mediocre at it…"

"…"

"Ugh, let's go—before you kill any more of my **blond **brain cells," Larxene said annoyed.

"…Um…"

Larxene, grunting loudly, turned to Roxas. "What is it, you big **whacko**?"

"I think I forgot, but…how come you're saying very random things instead of saying those high-rated curses? Somehow, I think you're starting to grow nicer towards me. I'm glad, though. Maybe, just maybe, you're starting to be nicer to a guy like me. Maybe…you want to be a friend?"

"…**I LIKE PIIIIIGLEEEEEEET!**" Larxene 'cursed' loudly, making Roxas wonder who Piglet was.

"Er…okay? Now I know you like somebody named Piglet. Maybe you could show him to me one of these days. I'd like to know more of your friends, Larxene," Roxas said confused, before Larxene promptly snapped out, lunged, and pinned him down.

* * *

"And there I was, putting the clueless Roxas' skin back together," an angry Vexen told Xigbar, both sitting on a couch. "I knew he was going to get severely hurt by Larxene. He shouldn't have bothered her thoughts."

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Those two are very close together. They should marry one of these days. As if…"

"We were lucky that Demyx was working off-duty in Twilight Town," Vexen said. "Although he was punished, it was very lucky of us that he alerted Axel that Larxene was cutting Roxas' wrists. If he hadn't told us sooner, Roxas could have died, and all our plans could have ended in failure."

"That's good to hear," Xigbar said with some relief. "We need the boy to complete Kingdom Hearts, after all."

Vexen, angrily, stood up and grunted. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to treat that **sweetheart **Roxas."

Xigbar blinked a bit at this sudden nice word only to realize he lost his chance to ask Vexen why he would say such a contagious word like that, for the mad scientist was gone.

**Next Chapter: A Very Closed World**

* * *

I'm glad to be writing this chapter. It's so much fun to continue this after a long wait… But seriously, Waltz of the Diamond? Dance of the Darling? These new titles don't make any **Rabbit **sense.


End file.
